


Freakshow- A Backwards Poem

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Series: Backwards Poems [11]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backwards Poem, Backwards Poetry, Backwards/forwards poems, Bad Poetry, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dreamhunter, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, Gen, I'm Sorry, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, backwards/forwards poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: So I wrote this in my writing class after Wayward Sisters and completely forgot about it so here it is! Also, it’s a backwards poem again, because I was afraid I was done writing those but HA LOOK I CAN STILL DO ITThis is a little poem about Kaia and Claire at the end of 13x13- not necessarily DreamHunter but take it however you like.





	Freakshow- A Backwards Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Normal- Claire  
> Backwards- Kaia

_“I’ll protect you”_  
_The last words I ever heard_  
_Come out of my mouth_  
_As I felt the blood_  
_Against my hands_  
_You were there, I felt you_  
_I panicked_  
_Because I was scared_  
_But also_  
_How did it happen?_  
_In such a short time_

 _I couldn’t understand that_  
_I would die for you_  
_Until that moment_  
_I didn’t know_  
_How much I really cared…_  
_It wasn’t supposed to happen_  
_The vision she saw_  
_I remembered too late_  
_That it was me who was meant to die_  
_For some reason I decided_  
_That I could fight fate_  
_But I never thought_  
_It would come to this_  
_A part of me realized that in the Bad Place_  
_You were the only good thing about it_  
_In this whole freakshow of my life_

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, not 100% sure I love this one but I like it enough to post so *shrug* it's here anyway. I am SO here for Dreamhunter and I can't wait to see Kaia again (bc we all know that wasn't the last we're seeing of her).
> 
> Come check me out on Tumblr? I'm @isolemnlyswear-iamsuperwholocked


End file.
